


it's now 02:43

by sukker_sugar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, i couldn't bring myself to write y/n, these two dorks cannot get through automatic sliding glass doors, yes this is a self insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukker_sugar/pseuds/sukker_sugar
Summary: Ladybug, Chat Noir, doors, and a phone camera make for an excellent way to survive the night shift.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	it's now 02:43

**Author's Note:**

> credit to [this tumblr post](https://sukker-sugar.tumblr.com/post/632626571222663168/plaggos-pov-it-is-211am-in-paris-you-are) for the idea  
> also, not quite spoilers for the NY special, but the special has a whole lot of context

Bri sets their chin in their hands, leaning their elbows on the counter next to the cash register. They see it’s 02:11 on the large clock on the wall in front of them, sourly sighing as the clock ticks by. 

“Damn the night shift.” Bri whispers. Their eyes flutter shut. It feels nice to close their eyes, but they know they need to keep them open, dangerously close to falling asleep on the job. 

Luckily, they need no help keeping awake when a loud _BANG_ comes from the door a few metres away. Bri’s eyes shoot open as they snap their head to the side, facing the glass. Except, they don’t see a cat or a burglar, no, what they see was _far_ more bizarre. 

Instead, they see Ladybug and Chat Noir behind the door. It seems Ladybug has just knocked into the door forehead first, while Chat caught her as she fell. He has a hand on her shoulder, looking to keep her upright while a pink spot appears on her head. 

Bri snickers at the ridiculousness of it all. The most graceful and in-sync people in all of Paris, stuck behind the Monoprix automatic sliding doors. Their eyes are half-lidded, even though their mind is wide awake and still processing the scene in front of them. 

The doors slide open. Ladybug speeds up and marches towards the doors, only for them to close on her again. She falls back onto the sidewalk, frowning as she hits the ground. Chat extends his baton and wedges it between the two doors, but the attempt is to no avail. 

Bri slowly takes their phone out from their back pocket, opening to the camera app. They slowly start recording, keeping the phone mostly out of sight. 

Ladybug and Chat make more and more attempts, none of them working out. At one point Chat must’ve muttered _cataclysm_ under his breath, garnering a smack on the shoulder from her. 

Chat tries the baton trick again, sticking it between the doors, but it smacks him in the face instead. 

Bri keeps recording, wondering how long this will take. They look up at the clock again, seeing the time to be 02:31. They chuckle. It’s been 20 minutes and the heroes of Paris still haven’t been able to defeat and get through the doors. This is currently their only motivation for staying awake while working, everything else seems trivial. 

More and more failed attempts. Bri is barely stifling their laughter and they are sure the camera is shaking. They stick a hand over their mouth, muffling the laugh that does slip. 

Finally, at 02:43, Ladybug and Chat make it through the doors. They fall on top of each other, letting out an audible _oomph_ whilst hitting the floor. Her hair has fallen out of the signature pigtails and the strands are spilling over her shoulders against the floors. Chat tiredly looks up at the ceiling, the light shining in his eyes. They raise their fists and push them together. 

“Bien joué.” they whisper. 

Bri stops recording to cover their mouth with both hands, now hysterically laughing behind the counter. They take deep breaths in and out in an attempt to calm down. They shakily raise themself up so the heroes would be able to see them. 

“How may I help you on this fine morning?”

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god they're DORKS and i LOVE THEM  
> tumblr is sukker-sugar


End file.
